OCD may change
by kimiko369
Summary: 17. Teenagers. Sid X Arnold. The Sid's OCD back on hygiene. His friend Arnold gets worried and tries to help. Only that which is not expected is that the hormones were speaking louder.


**Notes:**  
**1- Hey Arnold! Not mine, and yes to their creators and Nickelodeon**  
**2- If you do not like yaoi, or homosexual relationship, you better get out**  
**3- It is told in 3rd person. So, is having some little mistakes because of the drug google translation, please do not call.  
And you know, may have few mistakes from Portuguese into English here, but sorry, so many, please, the drug, but the drug of the has not changed**  
**4- REVIEWS, PLEAAASE!**  
**5- It is my first fanfic, drawing also on yaoi and lemon**.

**I**t was a sunny day, midsummer. The birds sang merrily, the children played in the park near the home of Sid on various children's games. To say one day incredibly beautiful.  
''Frogs ... Frogs ... dirty ... I'm dirty ... filthy ... germs ... Germs! Get out there!''I thought Sid, the kid whose grown to become the same boy that ever was. Not one of the most popular of PS 118, with the same clothes (like, literally) and his love for the Beatles, and of course his amazing boots now very small, but kept in a cardboard box, where a sentence was crying : DO NOT TOUCH! And necessarily prohibitively was covered with plastic, and a male perfume for not having as much danger.  
Suddenly ...  
PLAF!  
- Sid, hurry up! We do not take it any more you here in this madhouse! - Helga shouted furiously, the blonde girl with her pink bow on its head still intact.  
Heard swearing in the class of the PS 118.  
- Honestly, he's being ridiculous. We are here for almost an hour and this idiot is still there, like a true maniac. - It was the voice of Gerald, in a way that sounded reproachfully.  
- I'm tired of it, I even thought he had finished with the madness. But damn! - Stinky was already beginning to speak up in your head be curses directed Sid  
Helga pulled his tie pink hair nervously.  
- Um, let's get going. - Before all say to go for something caught his attention. - Hey, head of the anvil! Hurry up, your mutt! Why so much looking for that damn window? - She gritted teeth of so much anger and impatience in waiting for Arnold and his head jerk.  
Arnold was motionless, completely without the slightest interest in friends, where his attention was focused on only the small window of the house in minutes. His expression had no feelings to be explored, but soon became one feeling: shame, followed by sadness.  
Helga, Gerald Stinky and sighed in unison.  
- Arnold, let's go. - Gerald said with irritation in his voice. - Let this maniac out there.  
Arnold finally said something:  
- No. I. .. go ahead, I'll talk to Sid I want to help you. - Said a voice through melancholy.  
The three looked at each other surprised.  
- Uh ... good ... O.K. .. but ... if you change your mind, or at least can not, what is most expected, since ... you know ... - Gerald interrupted the sentence with a tick on her lips so sad.  
Arnold looked at him.  
- Yes, I understand. Go.  
- Sure, head of the anvil? - Asked Helga showing concern. Helga and Arnold dated when they were 15 years ago and ended because of Helga's parents, she was normal change during these years since he kept his secret passion.  
Arnold thought with doubt, but finally replied:  
- Yes, I do.  
- Okay, so let's get going, folks. - He gave the match, Stinky, giving a farewell to Arnold.  
Gerald Arnold approached and gave a friendly smile.  
- Arnold Always the same for all these years. Go for it, man. - So it was going to be close to two.  
For seconds, the three were just spots illuminated by the sun.  
Arnold sighed.  
''Come on, Arnold. He thought to himself''high.  
Arnold did not have the hassle of running, as I was pretty nervous and worried, but thought it best to keep your leisurely pace ever. Crossed after knocking on the door, where no one had opened, but their fate was open when lightly brushed her hand and gave a handle noise and the door opened.  
- Hey! Is anybody here? - Asked Arnold screaming. - Sid? Are you there? I need to talk with you!  
Before even bothering to seek the parents from Sid in the house, was soon climbing the stairs old. Arnold was surprised the house was normal, and the same old of his childhood, which was not something normal, since the last time Sid did a patrol anti germs throughout your home, which was filled with plastics and cleaning products.  
''But it rude of me not to seek the parents of Sid What bad manners, Arnold!''He answered himself embarrassed. ''Hmm .. good ... they must have gone ...'' tried to soften the scene.  
Already up and saw the bedroom door to Sid, which was full of plastic and a big warning: DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT YOU ARE CLEAN!  
Arnold sighed at length.  
He knocked on the door angrily.  
- Sid! Open the door! it's me! Arnold!  
He heard a noise.  
- A-a-a-rnold? - Sid asked frightened. - You're g-g-g-g-ERMES?  
Arnold sighed again, but with rage.  
- No, I'm not, Sid. Open that door now.  
'Uh.''''Sid Thought Germs, they .. will come ...''  
Sid stood up, but very slowly, fearing germs jump to his head and began to dance through her body.  
A minute passed. And an Arnold impatient too.  
- Sid ..!  
The door opened, dropping a few pieces of plastic.  
- A-a-a-a-arnold? Y-y-y-ou ... you are ... clean? - Sid's voice was so fearful as will a kitten.  
- Yes, I am. Sid .. I ... need to talk ... I have to ...  
- Ah! G-g-g-ood. - Sid broke off with a stammer so much terrified.  
Arnold to remain calm as always.  
- Sid, please, let's talk, let's stop stuttering, fear not, I'm clean, is seeing some germ in me? - With his good heart, it was understandable, and thought that perhaps will show that Sid was clean, would obviously help a lot.  
Sid shook his head from side to side.  
Arnold smiled.  
- I come in? - Asked calmly  
Sid shook his head, assenting.  
Arnold entered.  
''Oh, my!''Thought, startled.  
Was the same memory of when I was little. Everything was covered in plastics, cleaning products on the floor and an air frightened by air.  
-I ... would clean and organize more you speak, Arnold ... before ... you know ... - He tried to apologize, because your mind still thought he was still dirty.  
- Okay. Sid, let's sit down. - Nearly one order, Arnold pointed to the bed to sit.  
- Y-yeah ... - Sid immediately ran to the bed full of plastic and old.  
Arnold sat.  
- The ... their parents ... they are not at home? - Arnold asked, fearing that would lead an earful about not talking to the parents of Sid who was entering his home without permission.  
- Oh .. they ... traveled ... I'm alone for a week ... Forgive me if I told you and the staff ... - Sid seemed embarrassed  
Arnold made a gesture with his hand as 'O.K'  
- Sid, I ... need to talk to you, you know. - Arnold spoke calmly, but showing nervousness.  
Sid was playing with his hands. I was also nervous.  
- Go ahead ... - Unable to stop stuttering.  
- Sid .. I ... how can I say ... I need you help ... I can not stand, we do not take it any more - the 'we' went to his friends. - You need to improve, we, Sid .. I help ... we help you ... - Arnold spoke these words that made Sid smile aside, but in a way sad.  
- I. .. I'm happy, Arnold ... but ... no way more ... again ... e. .. will continue ... e. .. I'll be so happy ... I get it all ... do not worry ...  
Arnold looked at Sid's eyes were completely tired, should have gone days without sleep so much obsession and perhaps discomfort.  
This made him turn his head so badly that it was his eyes.  
- No, Sid arrives. I'll help, or you want to or not. - Spoke decided.  
- A-a-a-arnold ... I ...  
Before answering, Arnold interrupted him:  
- THAT DRUG, SID! - Shouted Arnold  
Sid flinched.  
Arnold was really furious, the Sid had never seen this before.  
Sid also noticed one thing: The eyes of Arnold.  
They were tired.  
Arnold stood up in a second, his face was red with anger.  
- LOOK, SID, I KNOW IT IS DIFFICULT BUT NOT IMPOSSIBLE. BE STRONG, WE ARE ALL CONCERNED WITH YOU! PLEASE MAKE ONE! MY GOD! - Arnold yelled, very, very high which made the ground tremble and almost all plastics fall.  
He sat down again.  
''That freshness.''  
He should not have thought so.  
Sid felt as if he had read his mind, his face was transfigured into a kitten will be scared angry lion.  
Sid stood up, but faster and more violently than Arnold, it was suggested that struck the headboard.  
He screamed louder than Arnold, almost psychotic in a way:  
- Shut up, ARNOLD! YOU DO NOT KNOW OF NOTHING! YOU DO NOT KNOW OF NOTHING! You hear me? I AM STRONG! AM NOT WEAK! WANT TO SEE IF YOU DO NOT FEEL SO GO!  
Arnold lost his head, lost in that very moment that Sid had retaliated.  
- So it is? PLEASE SID! ANYONE CAN! ISSO and freshness, HEAR! F-R-E-S-C-U-R-A! SHOULD THINK AND MOST IN YOUR FRIENDS! AND EVEN MORE IN YOUR FAMILY! MUST IS PAYING MILLIONS IN PSYCHOLOGY AND YOU STILL REMAINS SO! WE ARE CONCERNED, SID! ALSO HELP US!  
- STOP ARNOLD! - Screamed Sid, who was already on the verge of tears.  
Arnold sat. Would not pass over those boundaries.  
- Drugs. - Exclaimed with a heavy sigh.  
Sid sniffled in front of you, still standing, his hands wet face capping.  
Arnold left the silence take over for a few minutes.  
- Stop ... stop ... stop ... I can not stand ... - Sid whispered almost dropping. - I can not stand, I'm sleepy ... I want my life back ... is all the time ... help me ... please ... please ...!  
Except that, after thinking he saw that he had even gone over the top.  
Lowering her head a little, spoke in a whisper:  
- Sid ..  
Sid still sniffing, and head of Arnold was off doing nothing.  
- P-p-p-please ... I can not stand ... - Now Sid was already dropping in bed, next to Arnold, and was watering the plastic.  
Sid ..'' he ... is not to blame ... not so much ... he ... is not to blame ... not same ...''  
- I-i-i want my life back ... I want my friends and family ...  
Drugs'', Sid .. do not do this to me ...''  
- I-i-i-i do not like it ... not really ... No more germs ... I want my life back ... I want everything back ... as it was before ... please ... please ...  
'Damn!''  
And after thinking, the last thought on this whole scene. Arnold did the unexpected, the unexpected of all:  
Sid kissed on the mouth.  
And hugged him  
Sid was now perplexed, not knowing what to do ... , but was so tired that ... Let yourself go ...  
Arnold ...'' Sid thought''with eyes closed, but still wet with tears.  
The kiss of Arnold was not a kiss of a second, but a kiss with the will and desire, and in particular: understanding.  
''He has no guilt ... come come ... he is not to blame I thought Arnold ...'' sorry.  
Patted the rosy cheeks of Sid slowly while still keeping their lips glued together.  
It was a battle inside the mouths of the two languages were like knights without swords, trying to gain from each other.  
No. ..'' Arnold ...'' I thought Sid worried.  
Sid stopped kissing a jerk.  
- A-arnold ... I ...  
Arnold only smiled gently with your hands even more addicted cheeks red Sid  
- It's okay, Sid Calm ... - He spoke with a tone so calm that Sid has left more red and worried.  
Arnold was in love with him?  
- N-n-no, Arnold ... stop ... we ... we are boys! Boys! - Sid was already beginning to move away from Arnold, who was still so close ...  
Arnold not stopped smiling.  
- Sid, it's alright, it's alright ... just ... let me touch you ... Please, Sid ...  
Sid was really worried, never been kissed by a man, much less a girl ... what would they say? What ... would do?  
But I was enjoying it ... I felt your heart stronger ... and not by the concern and the nervous ... but ... by something ...  
He felt sure to give your answer.  
- Arnold ... I ... please ... we can not ... - Sid said with fear in his voice.  
Arnold was starting to pray that he stop it. But ... a question arose after it ... and his heart beat fast: What were you doing? He loved him? Because she had kissed? It was out of pity? Or was it for love? I felt something for Sid? What feelings?  
Arnold sighed deeply, along with the head turned to the side.  
- Sid .. I ... sorry ... I ... I do not know what happened ... but ... - Arnold's expression became worrisome  
Sid shrugged unsafe.  
- I just want ... be close to you ... - Arnold began to get closer to Sid - Sid .. I ... let me touch you ... I want you to see the affection I have with you ... I want ... show, especially, is not alone anymore now. I'm here. Please Sid - began to move his right hand to one cheek and stroking her gently, feeling like it was hot. - Excuse me, mainly for blowing up when you were really in need of help. - He kissed her lightly on the cheek that was no longer with his right hand caressing.  
Sid was paralyzed, but the last sentence messed with your head ... was being nice to him ... Understanding ... Sid wanted everything ...  
Sid touched the face of Arnold  
Arnold blushed  
- Arnold ... I'm sorry as well ...  
- No, Sid, it's okay. -Interrupted him and pulled him closer. - Just forget everything ... - Now began to kiss her lightly on the neck of Sid, who presented him with a small groan.  
- Arnold ...  
- Shiii ... - Silenced him, and was beginning to wish to kiss the neck of Sid, in several places now.  
Sid shook when Arnold began to use language in his neck, and soon felt Arnold taking his shirt followed by his jacket.  
Arnold ...''''  
The kisses were descended from neck to belly, she stopped near the navel to the admiring eyes. Down one hand and gently stroked her belly. Sid started moaning again.  
Arnold smiled, seeing that Sid was all stained.  
...''''Seems an angel thought Arnold  
Arnold took care of Sid's face to kiss him again, but now in no hurry, enjoying every bit of the sweet mouth, which was about to leave her moans delicious.  
The battle began again and stopped when it got air.  
Arnold bit her ear lobe of Sid  
- Is it good? - Arnold asked tenderly, stroking the face.  
- U-u-um ... - Sid said, unable to speak more than that. - A-arnold ... I ...  
- Shiii ... calm, calm ... - Tried to relax caressing the back  
- Ahhhh ... - Sid moaned, who made Arnold smiling happily.  
- Good, huh? - Asked Arnold, who now kissed the left nipple already hard.  
- Ahhhh ... yes ...! ahhh! - Sid was beginning to see the sky.  
Arnold began to lick with the tip of your tongue right nipple as he moved one hand on the left nipple, admiring how much was hard.  
- A-A-arnold ...! - Sid moaned nervously, which was now very hard not to groan aloud. Sid always considered vulgar loud moan during sex.  
Arnold realized.  
- No problem, you can moan all you want ... I love to hear ... and all is well, Sid .. - He stroked her face with both hands, looking understandable.  
Sid smiled, shaking both hands pleasurable waves that covered her body.  
- Y-yes ... I. .. I trust you, Arnold ... Trust yourself ... - Sid said increasing the smile on his face and playing Arnold too.  
Arnold suddenly noticed the volume on the jeans of Sid  
He smiled.  
Carefully, he began to take off the pants, and the take off, his hands roamed the thighs of skeletal Sid.  
Sid bit his lip and clenching his fists.  
- A-arnold ...! I ... not ... - Sid spoke worried. It was the signal that Arnold wanted the same.  
Arnold looked at him.  
- It's okay ... But Sid .. you want ...? I would never do it without your permission, Sid .. - Continued stroking the thighs of Sid, feeling the heat.  
- H-h-h-a ... A-arnold ... I ...  
- It's okay, Sid, it's okay. - Arnold said, seeing that he was nervous. Now, after all, was the first of the two.  
- Y-y-y-es ...  
Arnold continued to pass his hand on the thighs of Sid  
- You send Sid All for you ... - Arnold said, now looking into the eyes lovingly.  
Sid smiled weak.  
- I-I want to ... please ... Arnold ... - And finally what would change all of their relationship.  
Arnold smiled and kissed him, putting his arms behind your neck of Sid and pulling a passionate kiss.  
- A-to-arnold... I... love... you... Arnold ... - Said the kiss between Sid, also a way to get air, but more because he wants to say how she felt love for Arnold.  
Arnold ended the kiss and hugged him tightly.  
- I love you, Sid Love you much, really. - Arnold was really happy by the tone of voice, and Sid saw it and pulled it the first time for a kiss directed by him.  
The kiss was not a Professional, not as Arnold, but was full of affection and love him, which made Arnold to pull back and get the rest of trousers Sid  
It remained a voluminous underwear.  
Arnold smiled, delighted, and soon began caressing the member already quite erect.  
- Ahhhhhhhh! A-a-arnold! - Sid moaned, throwing her head back so much pleasure.  
Arnold began to bend down and kiss the State covered only by white underwear, provoking groans higher Sid  
- Ahhhhhhh ...!  
Arnold, noting much of the pleasure that Sid had started taking off her panties slowly.  
- N-n-no ...! A-to-arnold ...! - Worried Sid, biting the hand not to scream with pleasure.  
Arnold smiled and said nothing this time. Not needed.  
Slowly, he took the missing piece of underwear.  
Sid blushed, and along with it, put your hands on the face of so much shame.  
No wonder it was a vision of paradise for Arnold: The erect penis was on the tip of the head with a bit of semen dripping.  
Maliciously, Arnold did not wait and licked the semen that dripped from the tip of the penis head of Sid  
Sid rolled and heaved a "AHHHHHHHHH!" Very long.  
- A-to-arnold! n-n-no! - Sid whispered nervously  
Arnold said nothing. Again, continued to lick the juice that dripped from the gods of that beautiful scene, that beautiful body of Sid  
Sid cried, but said nothing, Arnold wanted to feel good and make love normally.  
To the surprise of Sid, this act only did Arnold put his mouth in a single act of sucking up and down slowly.  
Sid cried.  
- A-to-a-a-arnold ...! N-no ...! - Said in a weak voice, suffused with pleasure throughout the body.  
''It felt so good ... Arnold ... thank you ... I thought all ...'' by Sid feeling a twinge of great joy and pleasure in the heart, to feel possessed by Arnold, who, for more than just friendship had for years, would never suspect that this scene happened.  
By the time Arnold and his thoughts, it was something complicated and complex:''I dont know why I'm doing this, I know, do not even know, why am I doing this? I. .. the love of truth as I said a few minutes ago? My heart ... he ... hit so hard ... My face flushed ... My eyes filled with love and compassion ... I ... I'm in love with Sid ..?''  
- Aaaah ...! - Fellow moaned again, but now with his hand between his teeth yellow not to scream.  
''Oh, that's not!''Thought Arnold, who now looked to the penis of Sid and the speed of her sucking mouth. I. ..'' If I increased the speed ...?'' playing now, Arnold has the speed decrease by pure instinct of the brain.  
- Hmmm ... Arnold ... A-arnold ... - Sid moaned, sometimes delighting in slow, sometimes by fast.  
Arnold smiled affectionately.  
''Oh, shit. What? I. .. I'm really ... love?''were asked  
- Aaaaaaaaaah ...! - Moaned again, almost angered the fellow down by being preoccupied with your thoughts.  
''But what? Why cried so much! I. .. Ah! Again!''Realizing he had increased the speed again, Arnold sighed inside worried. Tried to focus again on your thoughts to get the real answer. Was that worth? Or was it even the arrow of Cupid?  
- Huuuuuuuuuuuuum ... A-arnold ... - Sid moaned that, in turn, tried to please mate down stroking his blond hair a little stuck on the ends blandly.  
''Oh, Sid!''Arnold thought, and with that thought, smiled automatically, but it was all a smile: it was a smile with love and gratitude, what did the blonde get up with a drop of semen and kissing passionately .  
- Huuuum ... - Sid moaned between kisses.  
Arnold ended the kiss, but while in some other form of love, caressing the cheeks stained Sid  
- You really like to whine, no? - He spoke in a tone of fun and biting the ear lobe of Sid  
Sid shuddered and laughed softly, which made Arnold a little more exciting.  
- I. .. is ... you ... you ... like me moans? - Asked by noting that he was fully stained by the question, what did he get his hands on the face of shame.  
Looks like a little angel ...''''Arnold thought.  
- I do not want my angel blush with shame, despite being cute. But, yes ... I really want is that my angel gem for me sensually as before. - With these words and the 'new name' Arnold took his penis lovingly Sid again and stroked the little head.  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ...! - Sid moaned, putting his head back, without realizing how Arnold called him affectionately. - Huuumm ... Arnold ...  
- Shiii ... Hush ... - He kissed her belly Sid several times to calm him down.  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ...! Arnold ...! Huuumm ...  
Arnold, who now felt the erection does not take it anymore so much pleasure, dropped the hand of the penis and Sid left his mouth to stop kissing. So lovingly picked Sid, who let out a long''Huuuuuuuuum''and placed it in his lap, settling in the right measure, and finally putting his erect penis into the anus of Sid  
- No! Arnold ... n-n-no ... please ... I ... - He rushed Sid but was interrupted for Arnold.  
- Sid .. is ... Excuse me for being hasty ... but ... - Took Sid's face with both hands, caressing it with a faint smile on the face of Arnold. - Are you ready? - He asked  
Hesitant, Sid thought, with a face changed by the concern and nervousness. But, once said:  
- I. .. well ... I am ... I ... I am ... - Speaking these words, went on to voice more confident. - I. .. I am! I'm ready! I'm ready to feel it! I am prepared to feel his glorious cock inside me! And I will not be afraid! - Finishing, felt her face redder than the scene had: Arnold was laughing.  
- Oh, no! Arnold! sorry! I. .. Arnold! AAAAAAAH! - He covered his face with both hands of such shame.  
Arnold, trying not to laugh more, managed to speak:  
- G-glorious penis? - He laughed again, but lightly and, therefore, took the hands of Sid to take them all over her face and kissed her lover. - I just hope this does not turn a TOC when making love.  
Seeing him now, he felt remorse the last word, not by talking about OCD, but to leave him more ashamed and pathetic.  
- Sid .. my angel ... - Arnold spoke, kissing Sid shoulders, which made him moan softly. - Sorry, I did not leave you embarrassed ... over, okay? Sorry ... - E Arnold, speaking these words, he felt a tightness in your body by Sid being the tight embrace. He smiled.  
- Thank you, Arnold ... - He spoke calmly for the first time, and smiling! With smile that made Arnold relieved and proud to have been Sid calm down.  
- You're my angel ... - Smiling saying these words, Sid rushed to cut his speech.  
- Arnold ... - He spoke timidly - you. .. uh ... good ... - Trying to overcome shyness, just spoke with force: - You can kiss me on the shoulders again? And I thank o. .. o. .. pet name that tells me ... I feel ... - Now smiled, paused. - Amado. Thank you. - Embarrassed again.  
Arnold laughed, and pulled them hugging and kissing his shoulders by the application.  
- Huuuuum ... - Sobbing, which did so much pleasure rolling over the erect penis of Arnold.  
- Aaaaah ... - Arnold moaned, excited, this was soon put to the erect penis into the anus of Sid  
Said nothing, they both looked at each other. Sid, in turn, smiled at her lover and nodded. Arnold returned the smile.  
Slowly putting his penis at the entrance of the tiny anus Sid stood up and got a little place.  
Sid groaned uncomfortably feeling his little head.  
- It's okay, my angel, you will become better, I promise. - Arnold said those words and its result was Sid say uhum''''weak, but understanding.  
Arnold kissed her shoulders and received a small moan of pleasure from your partner.  
Being put once and for all the penis out of patience, put it in a single stitch.  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaah ...! ARNOLD! - Sid screamed in pain.  
- Easy, Sid, it's okay, the bad is gone, now comes the pleasure, I promise you, my angel. - Trying to comfort him with these words, gave a twinge again, Sid did groan of pain. Gave another sharp and repeated several times until the pleasure has been reached.  
- Aaaaah ...! - Sid moaned with pleasure.  
- I told my angel, everything would end well. - Arnold spoke fondly  
- Y-y-y-es ... Arnold ... - Sid said, weakly  
Further, Arnold took the hip of Sid, but seeing that it had a good position to penetrate and make love, grabbed him by the belly, which caused one of Sid ...''''Huuuuuum  
Preparing, Arnold began to penetrate his penis into the anus of Sid delicately, fearing that hurt again.  
Penetrated more slowly, but his pleasure and his erection did not help much and, therefore, has been penetrating faster and faster, to say that Sid was hurt or preferring slower.  
- Ah! - Sid moaned, surprised by the thrust that Arnold gave the first time soon  
Arnold looked at him  
- I... is ... too fast? - He stuttered a bit at the beginning of the sentence, for fear, but also for fear of their pleasure be missed. But as was Arnold, the others always came first. Always first saw Sid  
Sid, in turn, moaned softly and managed to say:  
- N-no ... is good ... Huuumm ... - Answering this question as expected, rolled with the little back over the penis of Arnold, who by this, let out a loud moan of pleasure:  
- Aaaaaaaaaah ...! S-sid ... my angel ... - He groaned Arnold, mentally thanking the pleasure we had expected.  
- Arnold, I will give you pleasure as it is giving me. Why ... you deserve as much as I ... - Sid said shyly  
Arnold looked at him, smiling quietly for the pleasure and honor that was hit with the words of her lover.  
- Thanks, Sid .. - Arnold said the pulling and hugging with a special affection.  
- Huuuum ... - Sid moaned, delighting in the embrace of Arnold.  
Maliciously, Arnold gave thrust, without a big smile also contain malicious for a surprise Sid  
- Aaaaaaah ...! A-arnold ...! - Sid moaned again with another surprise for her lover mad with pleasure  
Arnold could no longer contain himself, needed to possess it quickly and show that it was his own.  
- Sid, I need to go, I do not ... - He spoke with a weak voice paused, overwhelmed by the pleasure that ran through the body. - A-stand it anymore ...  
Sid, surprised and a little hesitant speech by Arnold, automatically agreed with her lover, to also give him pleasure as he had given.  
Smiling, Arnold began to penetrate once slow, once fast.  
Filled up the room very clean, obsessive Sid groans of pleasure, pet names and endearments. A place where neither of them would have thought this could happen.


End file.
